


Changes

by Kath (KathWolfie)



Series: HoSu Video Series [2]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Comedy, Crack, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Weird-ass compilation of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirotic-era brought many changes. Some of them were quite visible. Or peek-able, if you see things from JaeChunMin point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted from LJ](http://kathlynwolf.livejournal.com/4723.html) and inspired by [this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JiAUZ3pOrf8&feature=player_embedded). 
> 
> On the other note: I think I love writing Changmin character. He's just so... _distinctive_ xD

_“What do you think about U-Know Yunho style?”_

_“I think U-Know became more charismatic than ever” Yunho nodded from behind Junsu’s back._

***

_“I think Xiah became sexier…” leader stated, onyx eyes bored into the camera in front of him. Junsu chuckled. “Why are you laughing? I think he got sexier.”_

_“In what ways?”_

_“I mean he was always portrayed as a real man but not in a sexy kind of way. He was always considered cute and dandy kind of a guy. But this time… it doesn’t suit him. It has to change. Now Xiah is all grown so he has to show many sexy sides of him…” almost like on the cue, Junsu showed his infamous angel-pose, obviously trying to spite leader’s words. Yunho smiled._

***

_“Which part of Xiah is the sexiest?”_

_“I think Xiah’s…”_ black-haired man stepped behind Yunho when he noticed longing gaze wandering straight to his rear. Junsu started to sing “Mirotic” in the most nonchalant way he was capable of. He was determined to hide his uneasiness of what other was going to say in the public. Like seriously, IN THE PUBLIC. Surely, Yunho wouldn’t…

_“…butt.”_

Oh my God, he did it. At first younger male didn’t quite catch what his hyung had said, but after realization came, Junsu couldn’t contain his laughter. Well, that was brave. And he loved Yunho for it.

Inside his head, a plan of what to do with this information slowly started to involve more than just kissing his bronze-haired lover as a reward. And tonight he was about to take full advantage of “being sexier”.

Probably only Yunho managed to catch a slightly higher note in loud “eu kyang kyang”, which was indicating that… Junsu was pleased.

***

Changmin’s eyes widened in shock at the sight in front of him.

Yunho and Junsu were oblivious to the fact that the small space between door and frame was quite convenient for peeking.

Maknae thought that he must have the worst luck ever. First, Jaejoong had caught him together with Yoochun while they were at it on the kitchen counter (hiding away from their furious hyung at one o’clock in the morning was probably one of the most life-threatening activities in the entire world). And now he was witnessing their leader and baritenor getting ‘cozy’ with one another.

Two naked bodies were glistening in the dim light, every inch of skin displayed before Changmin, who was still frozen in place behind the wooden barrier. The silence of the night was disturbed only by the rustling of bed sheets mixed with heavy breathing and sounds of wet kisses.

Junsu tilted his head, brushing off raven strands of long fringe from his face. He moved back a little. Kneeling on the soft cushion, he exposed a sinfully curved body before sitting Yunho. Junsu’s lust-filled, honey orbs darkened when they stopped on his lover’s manhood. He lowered himself, pink tongue darting out to playfully lap at the mushroom-shaped head. Yunho’s scent filled his nostrils.

When voluptuous, full lips engulfed him, older male exhaled sharply, the feel of velvety texture of other’s moist mouth around him almost unbearable.

***

Changmin gasped simultaneously with Yunho. God, if Jaejoong and Yoochun knew about this… Of course, they all were expecting it to happen but Changmin’s mind still couldn’t comprehend totally porn-like image before him.

Suddenly, a muffled shuffling of feet shook maknae out of his thoughts. He turned around only to be greeted by astonished looks on two sleepy faces.

“What is happ…?” Yoochun tried to ask, but Changmin signalized them both to stay quiet and move to the small crack between the door. As soon as Jaejoong complied, the youngest could see a feral grin appearing on his hyung always-perfect lips. However, when Yoochun tried to sneak a peek, he almost stumbled over the other two.

“Oh my fucking God!” he whispered, totally bewildered.

“No, no, no Chunnie-ah. If I recall correctly this is Changmin’s God. And bravo for your observing skills – he clearly is fucking!” Jaejoong mocking gaze didn’t leave his flabbergasted soul mate. “Now shut up and let me think… God, where is my mobile? Heechul isn’t going to believe me…”

“Fuck, Jae, be serious for a moment!”

“Like when I found you two in the kitchen about two hours ago?”

“…”

“I thought so.”

“Hyung, aren’t you going to say something?” Changmin asked, eyes glued to Yunho’s fingers tracing circles over Junsu’s buttocks.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, something like ‘Oh no, they’re ruining YunJae and YooSu with Yunho’s cock in Junsu’s mouth’?”

“You two are already ruining YooSu with Yoochun’s dick inside your ass, so deal with it. Stop complaining and enjoy your free porn!”

“Why are you approving of their fucking, while limiting ours?” Yoochun raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

“One – they are not screwing on the kitchen counter. Two – they are not screwing on the kitchen counter with intention of doing facials. Three – I was the fucking Cupid in their case and I want to see the fruits of my fucking hard work.”

“There was too much fuck-“ Yoochun stopped in the middle of the sentence when he heard… that.

***

Yunho shuddered when pleasurable vibrations sent sparks through his spine. Junsu was moaning softly, each sound suspiciously similar to cat’s purring. That was indeed a cruel test of his endurance and patience.

Hot tongue slowly licked every visible vein, trailing it down to the base. Long fingers started to play with tender skin on the scrotum.

Junsu was gradually taking Yunho’s cock deeper, hollowing flushed cheeks as if he was trying to suck the life out of his lover. Well, he was pretty much succeeding, given how Yunho’s deathly grip on the material has only tightened, while his eyes were shut and bottom lip bit in a futile attempt to restrain any sound he wanted to make.

The raven-haired man tentatively stroked the rest of the pulsing length, still trying to haul is as far as he could.

Suddenly a hand started to caress his cheek.

“Su, don’t overdo it. We have a recording in about six hours, watch your throat…” Yunho’s voice was haggard, yet very gentle.

Junsu grinned devilishly around the tip.

“Stop. This is a bedroom. You’re not the leader here, Yunnie…” Junsu singsonged and in the spur of the moment swallowed up as much as he could.

Yunho’s brow twitched.

***

“Am I seeing things or Junsu-hyung is deep-throating?” Changmin’s eyes were plate-sized as he observed how Junsu’s head bobbed up and down with increasing speed, tongue barely visible.

“Oh, please. Have you ever doubted his abilities? We all have seen how he eats lollipops and ice-creams. He’s a natural” stated Jaejoong.

Changmin gave him an incredulous look. But then he felt Yoochun’s hot breath on his nape.

“Yeah, Junsu is a natural. So watch closely and learn… Learn fast, Minnie…”

However, they were left speechless when they turned their attention to the couple on the bed.

***

The brown-haired man gripped raven strands with one hand, forcing smaller one to engulf the whole length at once. A surprised whine and a gagging sound were all what Junsu managed to do in protest before he felt Yunho’s manhood hitting the back of his throat with each aggressive thrust.

A strangled cry escaped Junsu’s lips, when Yunho’s hand smacked his butt for a couple of times, leaving it red with a burning sensation.

All Junsu could hear was the flowing blood in his temples mixed with his own whines. A loud groan and short order brought him back to the reality.

“Swallow. All of it.”

One last thrust and Yunho was cumming half-way down his throat, almost choking him with white, salty fluid.

They never did it so roughly. His eyes were teary from the pressure, breathing unsteady and shallow.

He opened one eye only to see Yunho smiling blissfully at him.

***

“Well, now I’m pretty sure Junsu will end up mute if Yunho keeps fucking his gullet…” Jaejoong said matter-of-factly, crossing arms on his broad chest.

“Well, that was a lesson to never, ever question Yunho’s position…” added Yoochun, slipping fingers into Changmin’s sweatpants. Maknae glared at him, smacking unwanted hand.

“Well, you two are retarded” the youngest hissed averting his attention to the crack in the door.

***

Junsu was panting, head resting in Yunho’s lap. Younger one liked the feeling of comfort and he wouldn’t mind spending all night like this, but Yunho had other plans, seeing that his lover was still… quite excited. He abruptly got up, pushing Junsu to the sitting position.

“What?” latter groaned, angry at the sudden change. The brown-haired man grabbed a small, orange bottle from the nightstand and opened it with the flick of his thumb. He poured perfumed contents onto his hand. The mattress dipped under his weight. The next moment he was between Junsu’s lean legs, kneeling in front of boy’s cock and untouched entrance. He grabbed the shaft hard enough to make Junsu breathless. Then he loosened the hold, fingers gently  
brushing soft, slick skin, smearing citrus-flavored lube over it.

“You’re not finished yet…” and with those words he started fisting Junsu’s manhood, constantly changing the pace and the strength of his grip. The second hand wandered over taut muscles of Junsu’s stomach. It traveled to a perky nipple, twisting it a little. That earned him a soft, needy moan.

Junsu hissed, his back arching gracefully to the teasing touches. Yunho watched, as little by little, the man before him was becoming a whimpering mess. But that still was not enough.

“Su, turn around. Stay on your hands and knees.”

With a nod, Junsu complied. Now Yunho had a perfect view of other’s unbearably alluring body. Especially one part was calling out for his touch, for his caressing.

He grabbed the mounds of pink flesh, spreading them open. Small hole twitched invitingly as he brought his face nearer.

Junsu gasped when he felt sleek tongue pressing into him, twirling, prodding and driving him crazy. Yunho retreated it after a few moments. But he didn’t intend for Junsu to stay empty for more than a minute. The brown-haired man put two coated in lube fingers inside the younger one.

Junsu shot his head up, low mewl passing through his lips. Yunho’s hand came back to his abandoned cock, each stroke synced with moves of the two digits. Yunho added the third one, unhurriedly stretching his lover’s tight muscles to the maximum. His fingers curled and probed deeper, until they found the small bundle of nerves. And once Yunho reached it, he mercilessly tormented Junsu, who immediately started to spill out profanities and curses.

“Fuck, do it faster!”

“And if I don’t?”

“I’m going to… AH… bite off your dick when I’m giving …oh shit! There!… you a blowjob next time! Bitch, harder!”

“Where my innocent Su had gone to?” Yunho smirked, one more time smacking reddened globes.

***

“I wanted to ask the same question…” Yoochun mumbled, his jaw hanging open in pure-shock-expression.

“I suppose Junsu-hyung has got dissociative identity disorder…” maknae shifted a little, feeling how uncomfortable his sweatpants had become.

“Yeah, he’s acting all sexy and shit when he’s performing and totally innocent when he’s off stage” Yoochun spoke in a small voice.

Jaejoong snorted.

“So how do you call this, genius?”

“Erm… Performing?”

***

With three particularly deep shoves of his fingers, Yunho made Junsu unable to cuss anymore.

“Yun-ho… _Oh._ ”

This were Junsu’s last words before the world exploded with thousands of colors dancing before his eyes. Pleasure shook him to the core as his body jolted wildly with orgasm, seed spilling over the sheets. All strength in his limbs had left and he crumbled on the bed, seemingly lifeless.

But Yunho knew better. He poured the rest of the lube onto Junsu’s buttocks. He slowly massaged them, admiring the firmness that glistened in the dim light. He stopped only to stroke his already half-hard length in preparation. The brown-haired man spread Junsu’s ass cheeks for the second time this night, positioning himself between boy’s thighs.

With one shove, he went all the way into Junsu’s tight heat.

Raven-haired man, still in his post-orgasmic daze, whimpered at the sudden intrusion. Yunho started to practically pound him onto the mattress. Hard, almost rough moves made the bed crack. The sound of skin slapping against skin, accompanied by soft moans filled the room.

When Yunho hit Junsu’s prostate, the latter almost instantly came back to live, legs spreading wider for better access and fists clenching to the material.

Yunho felt muscles constricting around his thick cock, desperately trying to suck him even deeper. He saw pink flesh jiggling with every thrust of his loins. He simply loved it.

An idea came into his mind. He didn’t waste his time.

Grabbing one of Junsu’s legs, he hoisted other’s tight to the level of his own hips and rested it there.

“Su, pull up on one hand, hook the leg that is on my hip around me and catch my arm for support,” Yunho said in a gentle, yet demanding tone.

Junsu did as he was told, straightening his left arm, while he kneeled on his right leg, left one already encircling his lover’s hip. Yunho grip on his waist tightened, so with his right hand he grabbed brown-haired man stout arm for the balance.

And then again Yunho started to gyrate his hips.

Junsu’s mouth fell open at the intensity of new sensation, which was so overwhelming that he almost forgot to watch his voice. He shut his honey eyes and let out a series of melodious moans, but he managed to restrain himself from screaming.

***

“Shit, that is some Kamasutra position!”

“Stop drooling you brat! Don’t tell me you haven’t seen it somewhere on the Internet!” Jaejoong seemed to be unfazed by the fact that they caught their band mates in ‘this’ kind of situation.

Changmin still gaped at the image, pointing his index finger in their direction.

“Yeah, I saw something similar, but they took it to the whole new level of freaky-ness, hyung!”

***

Yunho saw muscles in Junsu’s back, curves visibly tensing with his every thrust into hot, narrow tunnel. His lover was fighting with weariness, that slowly started to empower him but Junsu didn’t complain at all.

“Wanna change position?” Yunho asked almost breathlessly.

“Yeah.”

Yunho lowered Junsu’s leg, hand ghosting over the calf. Raven-haired man turned around and pushed him onto the bed, fingers and tongue caressing other’s tanned, well-defined abs.

Junsu was straddling his lover, cinnamon orbs locked with onyx ones, both pairs full of passion, wanting and something else, something much more complicated.

Suddenly Junsu changed his position, allowing Yunho to watch him from behind. He grasped Yunho’s cock and in painfully slow motion completely impaled himself.

Yunho growled in satisfaction, buried in Junsu to the hilt.

“Yunnie, you’re so big… And it’s so deliciously deep… God, I want to ride you…” Junsu’s voice was kind of husky, lust dripping from every syllable.

“Where did you learn to talk like that?” Yunho asked, gaze lingering on younger’s hips and derriere.

“Watch some movies from Changmin’s porno collection and you will be able to say anything…”

“God, you’re a slut Junsu-ah…”

Junsu chuckled in response.

“Yes, but I’m your slut and you love my ass.”

“Fuck yeah, I do.”

Junsu straightened his back and squeezed thick length inside him. Yunho groaned at the view, Junsu’s harmonious silhouette oozing with perfection.

Black-haired man rode him, hips making big circles, exposing the place where their bodies were connected.

Brushing of skin, drowsy pace and continuous clasping of Junsu’s inner wall was probably the sweetest torture in Yunho’s life, but just then Junsu alternated the tempo and the movements. He accelerated the speed, lifting his ass a little every time he made a full circle and now he was seriously driving his lover insane.

It was the matter of time before Junsu started to bounce up and down on Yunho’s red, throbbing manhood.

“Yunnie, touch me, please…” Junsu moaned, looking over his shoulder, fingers grazing the tip of his own length.

Yunho sat abruptly, one hand keeping Junsu close to his chest, while the second pumped boy’s cock synchronously with the bouncing of their hips.

Junsu raised his palm to Yunho’s face, putting it gently in place for a passionate kiss. Yunho let him take control, opening mouth for the hot tongue that instantly tangled with his own.

Yunho felt Junsu’s hole clenching around him, body quivering as soft moans vibrated through their kiss . Warm liquid covered Yunho’s hand and Junsu’s belly.

Yunho tried to suppress his galloping orgasm, but the heat and the tremors from his lover’s body were the last straw.

White lights covered his vision as he emptied himself into the tight tunnel. He rode his orgasm, pumping inside of Junsu with gradually decreasing jabs.

Minutes later they found themselves sprawled on the bed, eyes locked and lips curved into strange, affectionate smiles.

***

“I think I need a shower…” was the only sentence that Changmin managed to verbalize.

“Great idea…” Yoochun muttered under his nose, firmly clasping the cotton fabric of maknae’s pajama and dragging him in the direction of the bathroom.

Jaejoong decided to leave the Kiss Couple alone. He had more urgent matters at hand. Literally.

“Shit, should I call Hyunjoong or ask those brats for threesome?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://at-the-road-beginning.tumblr.com/)


End file.
